


Who Will Hold Me Now?

by Talullah



Series: Westernesse [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: Fíriel - who will hold her now?





	Who Will Hold Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo (July 15-24, 2016)](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/tfw/) for G36 Fíriel.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

‘Ay, Míriel, my love,’ was all that I could say as I watched the land sinking, my knuckles white, my lips trembling.

“Fíriel,” you told me once, in our last night together in Armenelos. “Fíriel, my love, flee, flee while it is time, to your home in Andustar or further away.” Were you reeling from a nightmare, as I assumed then? Were you dreading Ar-Pharazôn’s growing suspicion and hatred of me? Or were you seeing into this ominous future?

That night I held you until you stopped trembling. Who will hold me now that you are lost to the waves?

Finis  
July 2016


End file.
